Bounded by Marriage
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Chrom finds out that Lucina and Dark Pit made love with each other. Now the two are forced by Ylissean law to be married. The whole situation weighs down hard on Dark Pit. Will he give up his freedom to take Lucina's hand in marriage?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was sitting outside having a conversation with each other. Out in the distance, a group of knights on horses were coming towards the Smash Mansion. All the Smashers stopped what they were doing as the knights began to approach the mansion. Everyone was confused on what was going on. The knights stopped in front of the mansion. All the Smashers knew who was in the front lines leading. It was Lucina's father, Chrom. He didn't look very happy either, something must be wrong.

"Lord Chrom, what are you doing here? Is there a problem?" Marth asked.

"Marth, where is Lucina? I must speak with her immediately!" Chrom said with a stoned face.

Marth looked at the knights behind him. Sumia and Cynthia came along as well. The blue haired swordsman feared for his great granddaughter. "Lucina! Could you come out here for a moment?! It's kind of serious!"

Lucina came outside. "What's the matter Mar-" Lucina was in shock to see her family and the Ylissean army here. She didn't know why Chrom with here, but she was starting to grow a little fearful. "F-Father?! Everyone?! W-What are you all doing here?"

Chrom got off of his horse. "Who is he Lucina?!" Chrom asked angrily.

"W-What? I don't get what you mean father."

"I'm not a fool Lucina! I heard that someone here has taken your maidenhood! So where is he?!"

Pit and Robin looked at each other in fear. The two knew that Chrom was talking about Dark Pit. "Uh oh..." The two said to each other.

Lucina swallowed hard. She was visibly shaking. She didn't know how to respond to her father. "I-I...I..."

Dark Pit came outside the mansion. He saw everyone standing still looking for him. He was confused on the weird looks everyone was given until he saw what was going. The dark angel saw Lucina in a shaken state. He made eye contact with Chrom. Intensity was beginning to build up.

"Looks like I stepped out at a bad time. Am I missing something here?" Dark Pit asked.

Chrom approached Dark Pit with anger in his eyes. You! You're the one who took Lucina's virginity! Who do you think you are touching my daughter?!"

"Father, please!" Lucina cried.

Dark Pit was not fazed by Chrom. He kept a cool head and didn't choose to act out. With the large army Chrom had, he didn't want to start a war. "I am her boyfriend, and yes. We did make love. So what of it? Isn't that what couples do?"

"Lucina is part of a royal family! She is not to have relations with anyone until she is married! How dare you take her maidenhood?!"

"Well it happened. I don't get why you're making such a big deal about it anyways. Lucina is old enough to make her own decisions and love whoever she wants. You don't like me? Well that's too bad. I don't care what you think of me. We're together now, and I don't plan on leaving her."

"Why you dastard?! You stay away from my daughter! Or I'll make you pay!" Chrom pulled out his Falchion.

"Just try me old man. I'm not afraid of you." Dark Pit took out his silver bow.

Pit came in and held Dark Pit arms. "Woah woah woah! L-Let's not do anything Pittoo!"

Lucina went in front of Chrom and shielded Dark Pit. "Father stop! Don't hurt Dark Pit please! I love him!"

"Lucina..."

Sumia came up to Chrom and put her hand on her shoulder. "Lower your sword darling. You cannot get between true love, and Lucina does love him. Please do not resort to violence."

Chrom sighed and sheathed his sword back in his scabbard. "Alright, I will not use any violence. But, you will not get away from this easily. There is a law in Ylisse which states that if a person born from a royal family has their maidenhood taken away before marriage, then the princess or prince and the individual must get married by order of the law."

Everyone gasped. Lucina looked at her father in shock. Dark Pit didn't know how to process the news in his head. Marriage. Dark Pit has had a discussion about marriage with someone when he was in Vegas, but he's never discussed it with Lucina. It was a topic never brought up in any of their conversations. Now the two were stuck in a predicament where they're forced to be married.

"M-Marriage?! Dark Pit and I?!" Lucina said in shock.

"Yes! You two must get married, it is the law. If he doesn't, then there will be severe consequence..." Chrom warned.

Palutena comes out of the mansion and sees everything that's going on. "Now what did I walk myself into? Pit, what's going on here? Why does Pittoo look like he's in distress?"

"U-Uh...W-Well..." Pit couldn't respond to Palutena properly.

"That dark angel took my daughter's maidenhood. Now they must be forced to get married by law." Chrom stated.

Palutena raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Marriage you say? Well this is a little interesting. My little Pittoo marrying sweet little Lucina…that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. You're welcome to stay and we can discuss more of this, but uh...the army has got to go."

"Fair enough. Everyone! Report back to Ylisse! I will call for your return once the wedding begins!"

"Yes Lord Chrom!" All the knights bowed and left to go back to Ylisse.

Chrom, Sumia, and Cynthia go inside the mansion along with Palutena leaving the Smashers to look at each other and try to piece together what's going to happen. Dark Pit turned to the Smashers.

"Alright! I want to know right now! Who told him about me and Lucina?! There was no way that he should have known about us!" Dark Pit yelled.

Everyone gave looks each other, but no one was saying anything. Rob then raised his hand nervously.

"R-Rob...You?!" Lucina asked surprised.

"What did you do Rob?" Robin asked her brother.

"I-I didn't do anything. All I did was write a letter to Chrom like I usually do. I have mentioned that Lucina was dating Dark Pit. I didn't say anything about you two having sex. Chrom just jumped into a conclusion and probably assumed the worst. I wouldn't throw you guys under the bus like that." Rob explained. He didn't like the look Dark Pit was giving him. It was a good thing he was next to Shulk. The Monado boy would protect him for his mistake.

Dark Pit ran his fingers down his hair and sighed with frustration. "This cannot be happening..." Dark Pit walked back inside of the mansion. He started to limp the more steps he took.

"Dark Pit..." Lucina saw how distressed her boyfriend. She thought it was best to give him time to think.

* * *

All the girls were sitting together in Lucina's room discussing about the marriage. Everyone had their opinion on the matter. Lucina was feeling a little flustered by the women showing support to her. Peach was the most excited while Bayonetta was keeping quiet about the situation.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean, it is a happy occasion that you're getting married, even if it's forced." Zelda said.

"Lucina, are you even ready for marriage? That law in your world is a very strict one. It just seems so harsh that you have to be so rushed into marriage." Samus said with worry in her voice.

"I-It's okay Samus. It is a very harsh law. I did wish things didn't end up the way they are now. Marriage wasn't something that was on my mind at the moment. But if I have to...I don't mind it since I'm marrying someone I love. I do love Dark Pit. The thought of spending the rest of life with him...It just sounds..." Lucina covered her face. She was blushing at the married life she was about to have.

Peach hugs Lucina. "I am so happy for you Lucy! Do you know what this means?! We'll have our first married couple in the mansion! That's so exciting! I'm jealous of you!"

"P-Peach, please!"

Robin wrapped her arm around Lucina's shoulder. "So Lucy, since you're going to be getting married, you're going to need a best woman to accompany you in that wedding."

"Robin, there is no best woman in weddings." Zelda reminded the tactician.

"Well there is one now, and it's me. This is a very special occasion for my best friend and I want to be there with her every second of the day to watch her spread her wings." Robin sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She's growing up so quickly."

"There are a lot of things we have to prepare for. If you're really going through this wedding, everyone has got to get dresses. Now that I think about it...I've never worn a dress before." Kamui said.

Peach gasped. "Never worn a dress!? No princess shouldn't live life without wearing a dress! Kamui, we're trying on lots of dresses when we go shopping! We'll find a dress suitable for you!"

"You've been awfully quiet Bayonetta. Aren't you excited for Lucina?" Zelda asked. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion with how Bayonetta failed to utter a word. She almost looked bored talking about marriage.

Bayonetta just looked at all the girls. The room fell silent waiting for the Umbra Witch to say something. "If you really want my honest opinion on this, I think this is really ridiculous. Think about it. You're getting forced into marriage just because you and Pittooey fucked. That's something that couples always do. You said yourself that you weren't thinking about marriage. Now you suddenly have to drop everything over some idiotic law. You're not even in your world anymore."

"I know Bayonetta. I wouldn't say that I'm fully thrilled of the whole situation. My father can be very irrational sometimes, but it's those consequences that I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose Dark Pit. I know this very troubling for him as well."

"I feel a little sorry for him. It's such a shame that he has to get bounded by marriage."

* * *

All the guys were sitting together in Dark Pit's room. They've just been sitting in silence exchanging looks at each other. The atmosphere was very awkward compared to the girls.

"Alright, so we all understand the situation now. Dark Pit, you have a huge responsibility on you. You have to marry Lucina." Marth declared effectively break the silence.

"No no no no no. This can't be real. Please tell me this is all just a dream." Dark Pit mumbled. He was hoping someone would back him up and tell him it was a dream, but Pit had to burst his bubble.

"I wish I could tell you this was a dream, but unfortunately this is the real world and the real world sucks." Pit told him harshly.

Dark Pit sighed with frustration. "I can't believe I'm being forced to get married! All Lucina and me did was make love! Why did this suddenly have to become a big deal and get me put into this mess?!"

"I am very disappointed in you Dark Pit! You're not supposed be _**that**_ intimate with anybody until you are married! It's impure! It's not right!" Corrin shouted. The guys were a little surprised to see how serious Corrin was. Cloud even made a mental note that Corrin was acting like Kamui for a bit.

"Corrin…now is not the time for you to lecture me about purity." Dark Pit growled. He wanted to be calm about it, but it really was out of character for Corrin to get worked up over this topic. He was acting like one of those Christian kids that had this belief hammered into their heads at a young age. Dark Pit's thinking wasn't too far from the truth though.

"You brought this upon yourself Dark Pit! Virginity is very sacred! You're only to have relations with your lover when you are a married couple! Now you and Lucina are tainted!"

Cloud puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He was a little worried at his outburst. "Corrin, I hate to break this to you, but there are a lot of people who has had sex and they're not married."

"W-What?! That's not true?! Don't people care about purity and commitment!?"

"Those are after thoughts to a lot people Corrin. No one else is worried about that kind of stuff other than you. I mean, Mario and Peach aren't married and they have sex. I've already had sex before, and I wasn't married to anyone. It's not a requirement to get married before you have sex."

Corrin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His world was starting to change around him. People having no security for their purity really frustrated the dragon prince. Corrin covered his ears. "No! No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Can we please get back to the topic guys?!" Rob asked. He wished he could shout at Corrin for changing the subject, but it really wasn't his place to say anything. "Now Dark Pit, I know you're not too thrilled with me telling Chrom about your relationship with Lucina. I apologize for that since he jumped to conclusions leading to this, but you're making it seem like marrying Lucina is a bad thing. Is there a problem with that?" Rob asked sternly.

"It's not that at all. I do love Lucina. I'm just not ready for marriage…not in the slightest."

"You can't really blame Dark Pit for acting like this? I mean, what would you do if you were forced to be married unexpectedly? I'd react the same way as him if I was in the predicament." Roy said.

"Marriage is a really big commitment. You'd be giving up a lot to be with Lucina. Which also mean you'd have to slow down…" Ike said.

"What do you mean slow down?" Dark Pit wondered.

"Well Dark Pit, you are a pretty reckless angel who likes to run free and do whatever the hell he wants. You won't really be able to do that anymore. You do have a wife to take care of, and could possibly have kids too if you plan on having some in the future." Mario lectured.

Dark Pit wasn't feeling any better about the conversation. Hearing that he'd have to give up running free did not make the dark angel feel welcomed about the idea of marriage. Dark Pit got up from his bed.

"I can't take this...I have to go."

Dark Pit left his room with his head held down in shame. Pit wanted to pursue his twin but chose not to.

"Did you really have to mention that?! Now you just made him feel worst about the situation!" Pit said.

"What else do you want us to do Pit? We can't sugarcoat to him. This is something he can't get out of." Marth said.

Pit sighed. "I know. I just...feel sort of bad for Pittoo. I know he'll make the right decision in the end. _Or at least...I hope so._ "

* * *

A few hours later, the Smashers would be all sitting down in the dining room for dinner. Dark Pit hasn't touched his food. He's just been sitting with his head down looking at it. He still couldn't get his mind off of his conversation with the guys. The loss of freedom part was the one he really didn't like. It's like he'll lose the other important thing that makes him different from Pit. He didn't want to be seen as a clone again stuck to a relationship that he could no longer get out of. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as a darker Pit who was bossed around by another woman. Lucina wasn't like Palutena, but it was in Pit's character to be bossed around by these attractive women. Lucina sees how distressed her boyfriend is. Dark Pit hasn't really said anything to her and it was starting to worry her.

"So, have you boys already made plans for the wedding?" Peach asked.

"Yes. We have to go and get suits while you ladies get dresses. Have to decide on decorations, who will be the receptionist, flower girl, best man…etcetera. Am I missing something?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, you're forgetting the best woman." Robin added with glee.

"Robin...there's no such thing as a best woman."

"Well there is one now, and you're looking at her!" Robin smiled proudly.

Despite the awkward tension, everyone was still able to talk about the marriage without anyone causing a scene. Of course, when one thought that, someone would end up causing a scene because of it. Luckily, it wasn't Dark Pit who just wanted to ignore this entire conversation. The Smashers were already deciding what would happen to his life, so it was pointless to argue.

Corrin was a different story. He was already stunned into silence that none of the guys besides Marth believed that they should not have sex before marriage. Mario was supposed to be a shining example of a pure relationship, but learning that they also had sex when not married rocked the foundation of his view on marriage. Why did the guys believe that? Did they think so lowly of their partners that they would just move on after soiling their fair maiden?

If Corrin had the chance, he would have argued with Palutena about allowing her angel twins to have sex beforehand. She's supposed to be the Goddess of Light that rewarded pure individuals. He was afraid to say anything to her because the last thing he wanted was for a Goddess with "Light" in her title to also share the same view as the other guys.

… _So Cloud thinks the same as everyone else._ Corrin thought darkly to himself. He sighed realizing how the earlier statement made him paranoid that everyone in the mansion that was old enough to consent to sex were in on it and he was the only one locked out of the loop. A part of him didn't want to admit that maybe his logic was backwards. A part of his memory did recall Kamui breaking her own vow, but he ignored that in favor of seeing his sister as a protector he trusted with his life.

"Aren't you all bothered by this just a little bit? This doesn't feel right. Marriages are very sacred. It just doesn't feel right if two people have relations first then get married. They wouldn't be pure anymore!" Corrin yelled.

Bayonetta was confused at Corrin's outburst. Cloud or the other guys didn't tell her that her boyfriend was throwing a temper tantrum a few hours ago. They thought he would get over it, but that clearly wasn't the case. It was her duty to calm him down, but she clearly didn't know why he was upset in the first place. Instead of calming him down, she fueled Corrin's paranoia.

"I just think it's pretty stupid. You shouldn't have to get married in order to have sex. If you just want to do it then go ahead. I feel a little sorry for you angel, losing your freedom to be stuck in married." Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

Corrin glanced at Bayonetta horrified at what she just said. "Cere...No. It's not stupid. Your virginity is sacred! You're not supposed to just throw it away and ruin your purity!"

 _You keep using that word._ Bayonetta thought darkly to herself before she tried to explain herself. "Why do I need to be restricted for doing what I want to do? If I want to have sex, I'll go in have sex. I don't care for all that marriage stuff anyways. Why be tied down to someone when you could just run free and do whatever you want?"

"So...you'd rather be with other people than be with me?"

Bayonetta was a little caught off guard by Corrin's sudden question. She was more surprised this is the conclusion Corrin came to instead of assuming that she preferred to have freedom before having to commit to her special someone. "That's not what I'm saying Corrin!"

"Well, that's what it sounds like! Is there a problem with me wanting to wait to give my virginity to the one I love?! Are you going to leave me because you don't want to be tied down with me?! Am I not worth it Cere?!" Tears started to well up in Corrin's eyes at the idea of Bayonetta leaving him because he was uncomfortable with this foreign concept.

"Corrin, I'm not saying that! You know how I feel about you!"

"I'm willing to stay with you...but you won't do the same for me!" Corrin stormed out of the dining room crying.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta cried out. The Umbra Witch groaned in frustration and got out of her seat to leaves the dining room.

The Smashers were in shock to see Bayonetta and Corrin argue like that seeing as how it was very unusual for them. They've all been so used to seeing them be happy together that seeing them fall out like that felt uncomfortable.

"Kamui, is there a reason why Corrin is acting the way he is? He was upset about this earlier too." Cloud asked.

"It's because of my father and my older siblings Camilla and Xander. They practically hammered it into his head that he is not allowed to have sex at a young age or until he's married. Even my Hoshidian siblings thought the same thing. I never really believed in what they preached to me as a child. Sex is a choice, so you don't have to wait for marriage to have it."

So in the end, Kamui wasn't on Corrin's side either. Of course she would only say that after Bayonetta left. She didn't want to admit to the Umbra Witch they were in agreement on something and that Corrin was the one with the stick up his ass.

Dark Pit got up from his seat. "I can't stay here. I'm just going to go..."

"You haven't eaten anything Dark Pit. Please stay." Lucina pleaded.

"I can starve myself for a day. I just can't be around anybody right now..." Dark Pit left the dining room with his head down.

Lucina sighed. _"He's really not taking this well. I hate seeing him depressed like this. Dark Pit...Why won't you talk to me?"_

* * *

Dark Pit went outside to get some fresh air and try to clear his mind. This whole day has just been a nightmare for him. He wanted to just run away from it all. He didn't want anything to do with marriage. Hearing everyone decide on his future didn't make things better either. The dark angel lost his train of thought as he started to hear crying near the forest. Dark Pit runs over to the forest. When he makes it there, he sees Cynthia lying on the floor holding her knee. Tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" Dark Pit asked.

"I-I was trying to pick out flowers for Lucy. Then I tripped on a rock and scraped my ankle. It really hurts!" Cynthia cried.

"Let me see." Cynthia showed Dark Pit her wound. It was big cut with some blood leaking down her leg. "Shit. I'm going to have to clean that up. Don't move. I got you." Dark Pit carried Cynthia bridal style and walked her back to the mansion. He placed her down on the couch.

"Oww! It really hurts!" Cynthia groaned.

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back." Dark Pit went to the bathroom and got some alcohol, bandage tape, and a paper towel. He poured the alcohol on to the paper towel and started wiping Cynthia's cut.

Cynthia winced in pain. "It burns!"

"I know. Pitstain did the same to me and I just instinctively punched up. It only stings a bit so don't worry." After Dark Pit was done wiping Cynthia's cut. He took the bandage tape and wrapped it around her leg. "There we go. Good as new. You should be more careful. Wouldn't want any more cuts on you."

Cynthia gave Dark Pit a hug. "Thank you! You're a really nice person!" Cynthia got up from the couch and went upstairs. The dark angel blushed from the warm gesture.

Sumia came into the living room. "Thank you for helping my little girl. That was very kind of you." She smiled.

"O-Oh. It's no big deal. I couldn't leave her out there by herself."

"Dark Pit right? You mind if we just talk for a little while?"

"Uh...sure."

Dark Pit and Sumia took a seat on the couch. "I know the whole marriage thing has been a little nerve racking for you. Chrom is still not too excited about the whole situation."

"I would imagine so. I don't think I'll ever get him to like me. He obviously wants nothing to do with me. Now I have to worry about him being a watch dog on me now that I'll have to marry Lucina." Dark Pit sighed.

"You know, Lucy really does love you. I see it in her eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if she ever thought of having a future with you."

Dark Pit blushed at the idea. "I...feel flattered. Truth be told, I'm surprised I even got to be her boyfriend. Relationships didn't mean anything to me, then I met Lucina. Love is a really different feeling for me. Never experienced anything like it."

"Ahh, so she's your first love as well. I don't believe you're a bad person Dark Pit. You do have a good heart. Why do you feel you need to cover that?" Sumia asked.

"It's nothing miss. I'm not good at talking about this kind of stuff. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not here to scold you about what happened. Lucina and You made love. It's what lovers do with each other. Dark Pit, you shouldn't worry." Sumia put her hand on Dark Pit's chest. "Your heart will put you on the right path. I know it will." Sumia got up and went to her guest room.

Dark Pit just continued to sit down and ponder. _"What path is considered the right path? I don't know...What do I do...?"_

* * *

The next day, all the Smashers were wide awake and were about to head out to the mall to shop for dresses and suits. All the girls already left for the mall. The guys (minus Corrin as he was still upset about the whole concept of Dark Pit and Lucina's marriage. Cloud would probably end up picking his outfit seeing as how he was being a brat about the whole thing) were about to leave, but Pit wanted to go get his twins first. Pit goes back inside in the mansion and goes to Dark Pit's room.

Pit knocked on the door. "Pittoo! The guys and I are about to go shopping for suits! You have to pick up yours too!" Pit didn't get any response from his twin. He wondered if he was still asleep. "Pittoo! Pittoo!" The angel yelled louder. Pit entered inside the room to see that the bed was empty. This confused the angel. Where did Dark Pit go? Pit looked around the entire room and couldn't find him anywhere. _"Where the heck did he go?"_ Pit scratched his head. He gave up and went back outside.

"Where's Dark Pit?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. I searched all over his room and I couldn't find him anywhere." Pit answered.

"Maybe he'll be back after we're done shopping. We have to go." Mario said

All the guys began to leave for the mall. On the roof of the mansion, Dark Pit looked out to see the guys leaving without them noticing where he was. The dark angel sighed in relief. _"I have to avoid them as much as possible. I can't deal with this."_

* * *

The girls were in the dressing room. Peach came into the dressing room holding a bundle of dresses for all the girls. Peach was obviously the most excited for the wedding, so she clearly went into the store fully prepared on what she wanted.

"Alright girls! I've picked out dresses for everybody! I'm always on the case when it comes to special events for my friends! Lucina, I thought white would be perfect for you despite your colors consisting of blue. It's not a ballroom dress, so it'll be a little easier for other to walk by your and not trip over your dress. I made sure the upper body was small since...uh...well you know. But what do you think?" Peach quickly tried to change the subject.

"It looks great Peach. I'll go try it on and see how it looks." Lucina takes the dress and goes behind the curtains.

All the girls got their dresses and each went into a separate spot. Bayonetta just stood still not looking interested in the slightest to try on her dress.

"Bayonetta? Aren't you going to try on your dress?" Peach asked.

"I'm not wearing a dress. Especially white. White isn't my color." Bayonetta folded her arms and looked away. "If you're going to give me a dress, it better be black."

"Black is for funerals. Unless you're saying your farewells to Dark Pit, do not wear black." Rosalina could be heard snarking in the background. That went unnoticed because of Palutena though.

"Come on, Witch. This is a wedding we're trying to prepare for. This also isn't for you. You can't go into a wedding looking like the slut you are." Palutena insulted.

Bayonetta growled at the goddess. "Piss off! I'm not getting into the dress!"

Palutena was getting annoyed with the Umbra Witch. She tackles Bayonetta from behind trying to wrestler her to wear the wedding dress. Palutena grabbed onto one of Bayonetta's breast which caused her to jump. One would think it was accidental, but with Palutena, it was never an accident. It was more apparent that it wasn't seeing as how she wasn't letting go of her breast.

"My, you sure do have some soft tits for an old hag like yourself." Palutena teased.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bayonetta yelled as she struggled to get away. Palutena's grip was stronger than imagined and for all of her struggles, she was pulled in closer to the Goddess of Light. Palutena enjoyed seeing her squirm and gave an extra pinch to try and get her to make her squeal. It didn't exactly work, but it was close. Palutena was glad there was a mirror nearby. She could clearly see that the Umbra Witch was blushing with her unwanted closeness.

 _I'm going to keep this information for later._ Palutena thought darkly to herself. _Despite being a slut, she doesn't like when others show their public display of affection to her. no wonder she picked Corrin as her boyfriend._

Peach laughed over the two women fighting. "You know, you two do make pretty good friends."

Bayonetta and Palutena stopped fighting and gave Peach a look. "No! We don't!" They both shouted.

"Peach, I do think you shouldn't let us all wear white. We don't want to outshine the bride herself." Rosalina reminded her as she looked at the Goddess of Light. "Although, I know some of us would love to be the center of attention."

"You're imaging things Rosa." Palutena hummed as she finally took her hands off of Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch didn't realize she let out a sigh of relief that Palutena was going to leave her alone. However…

"We'll be the judge of that." Peach said as she looked toward Bayonetta. "If white doesn't work, your only option is purple. Still…I gave that color for Robin…so you're going to be out of luck either way."

Bayonetta grumbled about how unfair Peach was being. She still wasn't going to try it on even if Peach were to buy her the white dress. Meanwhile, Palutena was going to get a beautiful green one along with Rosalina and she was stuck with the color that didn't suit her.

 _This is for Lucina…the least I could do for her is show up all tidied up._ Bayonetta groaned to herself.

Speaking of Lucina, the Ylissean Princess came out from behind the curtains wearing her wedding dress. All the girls came out to see the swordswoman and they were all mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

"D-Do I look okay?" Lucina asked nervously.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Lucina, you look amazing! I can just imagine you walking down the aisle now. All of your friends and family watching you taking pictures admiring you. Dark Pit would be absolutely speechless if he saw you!" Peach screeched with excitement.

Lucina blushed. "R-Really? You think so? Thank you. Actually, thank you all for your help. I didn't expect you all to be on board with this so easily. I'm truly thankful." The swordswoman smiled.

Robin wrapped her arm around Lucina's shoulder. "We're your friends Lucina. This is pretty big for you, and we wouldn't let you handle it on your own. We're family after all."

Lucina felt like she was going to tear up. She did have a group of friends who really cared for her. Seeing all those smiling faces around her just brought joy to her. The Smashers were her family. "You all have my gratitude."

"We should start heading back to the mansion. Don't worry Lucy! I paid for the dresses already." Peach said with a giggle.

All the girls (the ones who bothered to try on their dresses) took off their dresses and started heading back for the mansion.

* * *

All the guys were still in the suit store across the street. Marth was busy being too occupied looking at himself in the mirror while he's wearing his tuxedo.

"Look at you. Looking sharp. Who's that blue haired beauty in mirror? Oh wait, that's me. Looking fabulous as always." Marth flips his hair. "It's so refreshing to see myself in a tuxedo."

"Yes, Marth. It is refreshing to see you not being in a dress for once." Ike said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey! This is my decedent's wedding. I have to look good."

"Yeah. This is Lucina's wedding. You already had yours drama queen." Roy joked.

"Did everyone get their suits already?" Mario asked. "Hey, where's Pit?"

"Over here guys!" Pit came towards the guys wearing a white tuxedo. All the guys just gave Pit a rather nasty look. Everyone else was wearing black while Pit wanted to be the one in white.

"Pit! We all agreed to wear black! Why did you get a white tuxedo?" Mario asked.

"I'm the light angel. Pittoo is gonna wear black, so it makes sense that I wear white. "

Mario just facepalmed. "Nevermind. Keep the suit. We have to go back and start preparing for the wedding. Alright, are we going to pay for our suits separately or-" Mario turned around to see all the guys were gone. _"Fuck you all. Seriously."_

"Sir, you know you have to pay for those suits." The cashier reminded him.

"Yeah yeah I know."

* * *

Back at the mansion. All the Smashers and Ylissean soldiers got together and started decorating for the wedding. Marth and Chrom were walking together. Chrom was a little impressed by how well everyone was working together.

"I must say grandfather, this is amazing! Everything will be prepared in no time flat." Chrom said. He resisted the urge to call him "great, great, great (to the nth number) grandfather" because Marth didn't want to be reminded by how old he was. Grandfather was fine.

"It does help when you're living with fifty other people. You get things done a lot quicker...sometimes."

"I do wish we had a wedding planner. It just doesn't feel right to set up without one."

Mario came up to the swordsmen. "Hey there Chrom, everything okay?"

"Everything is alright. I was just addressing that maybe it would be good to have a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner huh? Don't worry, I know just the right person for the job." Mario puts on a bowtie and takes out a notepad. "Hello. My name is Mario Mario, expert wedding planner at your service."

Marth facepalms at the plumber.

* * *

Dark Pit was staring outside of the balcony looking at everyone preparing for the wedding. He wasn't handling things well. Everywhere he went around the mansion, it was about the wedding. He was slowly starting to lose it. He goes back inside his room not wanting to see anymore plops on his bed frustrated.

Lucina comes into Dark Pit's room. "Hey Dark Pit, I wanted to check up on you. I haven't heard from you since last night. I was worried."

Dark Pit has been avoiding contact with everybody. He felt like if he did speak to someone, he would just explode with anger. All he wanted to do was to vent out his frustrations.

"Lucina. I can't do this. This is ridiculous! Everyone determining my future like it's their choice! They're not the ones being forced into marriage! I've been nothing but stressed about this! What good am I even getting from out of it?! Losing my freedom?! Yeah, like that's something to be happy about!"

Lucina couldn't help but feel a little offended. Was Dark Pit implying that being married to her is like some sort of punishment. "Dark Pit? Do you...not enjoy the idea of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Dark Pit turned to Lucina seeing how visibly upset she looked. "Lucina...I'm not saying that...I just..."

"You asked what good are you getting out of this! Is staying committed to the one you love not good enough for you?!"

"Lucina...I'm not ready for marriage! I don't want to give up my freedom! I lived my life going by my own rules! Now I'm supposed to give that up?!"

"You're giving that up for me! Is your freedom really that important to you?!"

"You don't understand Lucina..."

Tears started to stream down Lucina's face. "Tell me now Dark Pit! What's more important to you?! Being free or staying with me?!"

Dark Pit swallowed hard. His mind was at a stand still. He wasn't able to utter any sort of answer. He was shaking. He didn't know what he should do. The dark angel just turned away from his girlfriend. He ran out to the balcony and just flew away without looking back.

Lucina fell down to her knees crying. _"I...I thought you loved me...Dark Pit..."_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set in Smash City. It was very quiet. No citizen walking amongst the area. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing. Dark Pit was sitting on top of a building staring at the sunset. All he had was his thoughts speaking to him. Two sides of his mind fighting against each other. One half telling him that what he did to Lucina was wrong, saying that he should go back and apologize to her and face the future. The other half was telling him he shouldn't go back. That means being locked to marry and lose his freedom for good. The dark angel was left helpless on what to do. Sumia told him that his heart would put him in the right path. Was this the right path for him? He sure didn't feel like it. Chrom was probably aware of his disappearance. So Dark Pit made things worst between him and Chrom for causing his daughter to cry. Everyone is probably not proud of what he did. A lot of thoughts were weighing down on the dark angel. His heart was heavy and he was lost on what to do.

Dark Pit wasn't alone for long. Hades appeared besides the dark angel. "My my, poor little Pittooey. Sulking as if he lost someone important. Oh wait, I guess that it did happen." Hades said in a teasing manner.

"Hades. Why aren't you speaking to me face to face?" Dark Pit asked. It wasn't his usual cocky and snarky attitude. He was much more gloomy and quiet.

"I'd love to do that Pittooey, but your little twin decided to destroy my body. Now I'm nothing but a disembodied voice. Although, I can be the bad conscious in your head without a body. The good conscious would never win since there is no angel to debate against. Well, there's something I can always win at."

"Get to the point. What do you want from me?"

"I hate to be the nosy neighbor...Actually, I'm always the nosy neighbor. It's fun to watch other people's lives. I saw your little argument that you had with that human girlfriend. I agree with you Pittooey. Getting forced to marry a human for fucking her is pretty dumb. Giving up your freedom. That doesn't sound fun at all. Now you're stuck thinking whether you should stay free forever or be stuck married to that human. Maybe I can help you." Hades smirked.

Dark Pit ears perked up. "What are you saying?"

"You won't have to lose your freedom or the girl. I have the power to let you keep both. All I need...is the soul of that dragon prince."

Dark Pit was aware that Hades wanted Corrin so badly. Rob had made some comments on why Hades could possibly want Corrin's soul out of anyone in the mansion, but it was all speculation. There was no real proof of why Hades wanted Corrin. It just made the Smashers aware that if Hades started up trouble to be on the look out for their fellow Smash companion. Hades was trying to bribe him while he's in a state of distress. The dark angel wasn't just going to fall for Hades's false offering. "I know what you're trying to do Hades. I'm not stupid. I'm not giving up Corrin just so you can destroy this place. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"Think about what you're giving up here! Would you rather throw away your freedom to marry that human?! You're gonna be stuck with her for the rest of your life with no freedom to do whatever you want! Besides, she'll die earlier than you will. You'll be stuck looking at her grave and live alone for the rest of your life. All those priest feed you that together forever bullshit when it's not even real. It's all false advertising. Marriage doesn't actually last forever. Divorce exist. You can leave a marriage whenever you want. I'm giving you this opportunity. Give me the dragon prince's soul. I'll grant you unlimited freedom. Do we have a deal?"

Dark Pit took a moment to think. He wasn't one to take orders from anybody or sell out, but everything Hades told him. Marriage not actually being forever. The hard fact that Lucina will die before he would. It was all getting to the dark angel. He was stuck with another choice he couldn't get out of. Before Dark Pit could give an answer, Pit was coming towards his twin.

Hades was not pleased with Pit's arrival. _"That damn angel always ruining everything!"_

"Pittoo! Thank goodness I found you!" Pit exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Dark Pit asked.

"I was looking for you! Pittoo, you have to come back!"

"I can't go back! I'm not ready for all this commitment!"

"What happened Pittoo?! I thought you loved Lucina. What's wrong with marrying her? You're very lucky you know! To have a loyal girl like Lucina as your girlfriend! You two have the most happiest relationship I've ever seen! Do you really want to throw that away?!"

"No! Pit..." This was one of the rare occasions when Dark Pit just called Pit by his name regularly with no insult. "I do love Lucina. I've never experienced what love was until she came into my life. I didn't expect such a small crush would turn into something bigger. I enjoy the time I spent with her. Lucina is the one who can always bring a smile to my face. I...I don't want to lose her."

"Tell her that Pittoo. I know this is rough for you, but you don't want to lose something that you hold dear to you. I would give up anything Robin, because I love her. I know you would do the same for Lucina."

Pit was the only one who really understood Dark Pit. Makes sense with them being twins. All of Dark Pit worries began to fade away from him. He wasn't going to run away anymore.

"...Okay. I'm going back. If I have to marry Lucina, then that's what I'll do."

Pit put his hands on his twins shoulder and gave him a smile. "You're doing the right thing."

 _"Damn you Pit! Why must you get in the way of my plans?!"_ Hades yelled angrily.

It was then did Pit finally notice there was another presence besides his twin.

"Hades?! What are you doing here?!"

"Pittooey was going to be my way of getting the dragon prince! You just ruined everything

The dark angel was starting to grow annoyed with Hades. He wanted to kick himself for almost allowing himself to follow Hades's order. Dark Pit wasn't a servant to no one."Listen Hades, I'm not taking orders from you. I'm not selling out. So why don't you just back off?!" Dark Pit said.

Hades sighed. "Alright. I'm getting tired of this waiting around. You've left me with no other choice." Hades snaps his fingers.

An explosion was heard. It was coming from the mansion. The angels turned to see the smoke rising from the mansion

"What did you do?!" Pit yelled.

"I'm taking that dragon prince by force! If you won't give him up to me, then I'll have to destroy everything!"

A loud scream was heard from the mansion. Dark Pit's ears perked up as he recognized who's voice it was. "...Lucina?"

"Looks like my demons has a hold of her. I don't care what they do with her. Nothing but human trash to me."

Something snapped from within Dark Pit. He did not take Hades's insult towards his girlfriend very lightly. The dark angel balled his fist and gritted his teeth. Breathing was getting heavier and his body was shaking. Pit was growing a little frightful of his twin. Dark Pit takes out his Silver Bow and flew towards mansion with a burst of speed.

"Pittoo! Wait for me!" Pit yelled as flew behind his twin. "Dammit! Lady Palutena's Power of Flight is going to end soon! You're going to make me run to the mansion at this rate!"

Dark Pit wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. Nothing of what Pit was saying was getting through to him. Dark Pit only had one thing in mind, and that was to slaughter all of Hades's demons to save Lucina. The angels arrived to the mansion to see the Smashers and Ylissean soldiers fighting Hades's demons.

Rob and Robin were surrounded by crawling demons preventing them from reaching Lucina who was being attacked from a giant four armed demon. Chrom and the Ylissean arm was fighting against sword and spear weilding demons. The demons seemed a bit too powerful for the army. Chrom being the only one holding his own. The smashers were battling a group of cyclops and winged demons. Bayonetta easily dispatching all of the demons with Cloud by her side. Lucina gets knocked down to the ground with her sword falling out of her hands. She tries to crawl towards it, but the giant kicks it out of the way. Lucina is being gets grabbed by the giant demon and starts crushing her with his hands. Lucina lets out another painful scream.

Dark Pit lands to the ground. "HADES!" The dark angel yelled from the top of his lungs.

All the demons turned their attention to Dark Pit. They charged at the dark angel with their spears and swords preparing to attack. Dark Pit showed no fear and charged at the demons. He took apart his Silver Bow and starts cutting through the demons. Dark Pit does a diagonal slice with his Silver Bow cutting a demon who was trying to stab him with a spear in pieces. A cyclops came towards the dark angel and swings his club. Dark Pit ducks under the club and kicks the cyclops in the stomach. The cyclops fell down to one knee. Dark Pit took the opportunity to stab the cyclops in the eye and stab him in the head with the other half of his Silver Bow.

Winged demons began to charged at Dark Pit from above. Dark Pit puts his Silver Bow back together and twirled it around him knocking back the demons. More demons began to charge at the dark angel. Dark Pit lets out a yell and charges at the demon with his Silver Bow in front of him. He impales the incoming demons with his Silver Bow. The demons were stuck on the Silver Bows. Dark Pit throws the demons up and cuts them all into pieces. The blood of the demons rained down on Dark Pit. He wiped it off of him and continued to move on.

Dark Pit walked towards the giant demon who's holding Lucina. "Let. Her. Go!" Dark Pit yelled.

The giant drops Lucina on the ground and throws a punch at Dark Pit. Dark Pit sidesteps away and shoots the giant with an arrow. The giant was now stunned, Dark Pit took this opportunity to cut off all the giant's arm with his Silver Bow. The giant was screaming in agony. A smirk appeared on the dark angels face. Dark Pit pulls out his staff and points it at the defenseless demon. "Goodbye!" He yelled as he let out a charge shot that blasted through the giant's torso.

All of Hades's demons were laid out all over the place. Blood and body parts everywhere. Pit looked in shock at what his twin had just done. _"Well...That was some protagonist plot armor right there. He just laid waste to all of Hades's demons. Note to self, never piss off Pittoo. Ever."_ Pit made a mental note to himself even though Dark Pit probably heard him despite this.

Dark Pit walked over to Lucina and helped her up to her feet. "Are you okay Lucina?"

"Dark Pit...You came back. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving us."

Hades appeared in front of the couple. He was not happy with what he witnessed. He gave Dark Pit a cold stare. "How disappointing. I give you the opportunity of a life time, and you threw it all away for some human. Disgusting. Fine. If this is what you choose, then I hope you two have a happy wedding. Don't expect any gifts from me." Hades goes back into the Underworld.

"Is everybody okay?" Pit asked the Smashers and Ylisseans. Everyone was back on their feet. Some minor injuries here and there, but everyone was okay. Someone was missing though. The person that Hades went after. Given how angry he was, chances are that Hades didn't get Corrin, but it seemed like others were worried as well. "…Where's Corrin?"

Bayonetta would have been the one to ask that if Pit didn't. The battle made her not focus so much on the other Smashers, so when things finally settled down, he wasn't anywhere nearby. Was he even participating in the battle?

"He's sulking at the lake." Kamui answered. She smirked when she realized Bayonetta was not aware of that. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the bottom of the lake."

"…Of all the places to choose…" Cloud grumbled.

"No worries. He'll have to come back eventually. It's cold."

"…So Hades wouldn't know…"

Bayonetta answered her own question. Hades clearly attacked the mansion in search of Corrin. That was why his and Kamui's room was messed up first. Kamui was frustrated with how she would have to do something about the room before the wedding. If she had to choose, she would have left it as it was, but Corrin wouldn't appreciate it at all. He would think something terrible happened and Kamui was the one that messed up the room.

 _Corrin is really lucky_. Bayonetta thought to herself _. I need to see him when everything has settled down…then again…I don't think he's ready to talk to me…_

The most important thing was that Corrin was safe even if he was still in a grouchy mood. Once the biggest concern was out of the way, the Smashers were allowed to take a breather.

"Thank goodness everyone is okay." Lucina sighed in relief.

"Yeah...Lucina. I...wanted to apologize for earlier. It was immature of me to do that to you. I was just so stressed from this whole situation and I didn't who to turn to or what to do. I took all my anger out on you..."

Lucina thought about it for a moment. Her family was concerned for her on why she was crying. Pitchforks and torches would've been coming to Dark Pit if he didn't come back. A much harsher punishment than the what the law warned.

Lucina puts her hand on Dark Pit's shoulder. "Dark Pit, it's okay. I understand."

Dark Pit held Lucina hand. "No. It wasn't right. Lucina...I do love you. You do mean a whole lot to me. You're the first person who helped me experience love. I'd never thought I'd obtain, but after spending so much time with you. I've realize how...happy you make me. I want to keep spending time with you Lucina. Everyday. Sometimes you have to give up some things to be with the one you love, and I'm willing to do that."

Lucina's heart started pounding. "D-Dark Pit?! W-Wait, do you mean?!"

Dark Pit got down on one knee. "Lucina...I'm asking if...you would like to marry me?"

The Ylissean princess couldn't believe what was happening. She covered her mouth. Tears of joy was starting to stream down her face. She was happy. Dark Pit mustered up the courage to propose to her on his own. Showing how much she really meant to the dark nodded. "Yes! Yes I would to marry you! Yes!"

The couple embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss with each other. Everyone started cheering and clapping for the two.

"Way to go Pittoo. You did the right thing." Pit said to himself with a smile on his face. It brought joy to him to see his twin smile and be happy.

Dark Pit and Lucina broke their kiss. Both staring at each other with smile on their faces. Chrom approaches the two.

"Dark Pit. I was wrong about you. You showed how much you truly cherished my daughter. You saved her life. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You have my blessing." Chrom bowed to Dark Pit.

"Thank you Chrom." Dark Pit said.

"Alright everyone! We rest for tonight! Tomorrow, we continue working on the wedding for Lucina, and her fiance Dark Pit! Again, congratulations to the both of them!" Chrom clapped for the couple.

Everyone else started to join in and cheer.

 **Author's Note: We're not done just yet. There's still a wedding for me to write. So stay tuned for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Sorry for disappearing on everyone. Been in a slump recently, but I'm back to finish story. I know people have been asking me when I was going to finish. So here it is.**

After a month of preparation, today was the day for the wedding of Dark Pit and Lucina. Instead of having the wedding outside in Smash City, it was decided that the wedding would take place in the Smash Mansion. So with the help of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Some renovations have been done inside of the mansion. There was now a chapel for anyone who believed in deities and for couples in the mansion who wished to be married. There was also a ballroom that can be used for parties and other formal occasions. These were made to make things more convenient and not to bother the citizens of the Smash Realm. No complaints on why monsters, gods, and big giant hands are mixed with a bunch of humans. This is a very momentous occasion. Dark Pit and Lucina will be the first married couple in the Smash Realm.

Smashers and the people of Ylisse were all sitting together waiting for the wedding to begin. All the girls and guys had their own separate dressing rooms since the bride and the groom can't see each other yet. All the girls were inside of the dressing room with their dress on. Robin was wearing a purple dress. Palutena and Rosalina were wearing a light green dress. Samus was wearing a blue dress. Kamui was wearing a silver dress with some black mixed in. Peach and Zelda had on their white dresses that they've always had with them. Bayonetta was still not happy that she got stuck with the white dress that Peach picked out for her. It wasn't a bad looking dress, but she just wished that she didn't get stuck with white. White suits better for Jeanne than her. The deal was done. There was no point to complaining anymore and she just has to accept it. Lucina, who was in her wedding dress, was looking at herself in the mirror. She was in a very happy mood and her bright smile was lightening up everyone's mood.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you Lucina! You look wonderful! I told you I had good sense of fashion!" Peach smiled

Lucina chuckled at Peach's excitement. "Thank you Peach. I never doubted your knowledge of clothing. I like the dress a lot. You made a really good choice."

"I still can't believe it. Today is Lucina's wedding day. My best friend is growing up so fast. It's like sending your child off after they've reached that age. It brings a tear to my eyes." Robin started to tear up. She was obviously being over dramatic, but she was proud of the huge step her best friend was making. "Hold me!" The tactician started bawling her eyes out while hugging Kamui.

The dragon princess felt a little awkward at how Robin was acting. _"People didn't get this excited over a wedding back in my world."_

Zelda rolled her eyes at the tactician. "Robin, you and your overreactions. It's not like Lucina is leaving us. She'll still be with, but now she'll have a husband." She stated.

Palutena walked up to Lucina. "I'm a little jealous admittedly. The youngest one out of all is getting married before any of us. Although by force, you've beaten us all to the punch. I know I'm not one to get all emotional and do all that crying business, but I do want to address something. Pittoo is like a son to me just like Pit. To see him smile and being a humble person towards someone…someone he's grown attached to. It makes me feel...feel...you get the idea. Point is, if Pittoo was going to fall for someone, you're the perfect choice."

Lucina smiled at the goddess. It made the Ylissean princess happy that she had Palutena's approval. "Thank you Lady Palutena. I am honored to have your approval. I will not disappoint you. I promise to be a good wife to Dark Pit."

"I know you will. I have faith that you will."

"Group hug! Group hug!" Peach yelled excitedly pulling everyone in for a group. This is the one of the very few times that everyone was happy to join in on Peach's group hugs.

Bayonetta was the only one who didn't decide to join in on the group hug. She found it a little off that Palutena was trying to be sincere for once in her life. It felt a little forced to her, but that wasn't her priority at the moment. Her mind was too pre-occupied thinking of Corrin. She had a feeling that the dragon prince was still upset with her. She's been thinking of a way to try and apologize. Something clicked in her head and smirked appeared on the Umbra Witch's face.

* * *

All the guys were standing out of Dark Pit's dressing room. The dark angel said that he wanted to have some time to himself for the moment. Everyone was in their tuxedos all cleaned up with the only one still trying to pretty up himself was Marth.

Marth was holding on to a mirror and brushing his hair. He stops to take a moment to look at myself. "What do you think? Do I look good?" Marth asked Roy.

"Yes Marth! Yes! I've been telling you this for the past twenty times!" The red haired swordsman yelled annoyed.

"Well no need to be so grumpy. I'm not like you who just gets up out of bed and just slap on a piece of clothing. It takes time for a hero like me to get ready. I need to get my hair straightened. Make sure my skin is smooth. Paint my nails..."

"Continue acting like a prissy spoiled rich girl?" Ike came in.

"Oh be quiet! Honestly, you two will ever understand what it's like to be as pretty as me." Marth flipped his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Roy and Ike yelled at the Hero King. Marth coward in fear.

Cloud meets up with the rest of the guys. He looked visibly frustrated. "I give up." The blond haired swordsman sighed.

"What's the matter Cloud? Is this about Corrin again? He's still upset about the sex before marriage thing?!" Mario asked.

"Yeah. He's been really stubborn about listening and understanding other people's morals. I can't get through to him if he won't listen to reason. He's not coming inside the mansion…and he ran off to the lake again."

Mario shook his head. "Okay, I guess we're just going to have to do the wedding without him. If he's just not going to listen then there's no point in arguing. He'll probably come back after the wedding is over."

"Hey guys! It's almost time to go! Is Pittoo ready yet?" Pit asked.

"He wanted us to wait out here for him. He hasn't come out for a while. I hope everything is okay. I know this is still pretty hard for him." Rob said.

"Hmm, I'll go check inside and see if he's okay. You guys go on without us. We'll catch up."

All of the guys left Pit to go in the chapel. Pit opens the door to the dressing room. He sees his twin sitting down just looking at himself in the mirror. He was already in tuxedo and was ready to go, but he was just sitting in deep thought. The dark angel knew what was coming up for him and the step he was taking in his life. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried.

Pit walks up to Dark Pit and put a hand on his shoulder. Dark Pit jumped a little not noticing his twin. "Oh, hey..."

"You alright Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

"You're nervous aren't you? I can feel it. Listen Pittoo, this is a little nerve racking for you I know. Fate is a little strange at times, and you never know what situation it's going to get you into. Just know that you're not alone on this Pittoo. You have friends that are supporting you. Lucina's family and the people of her world support you. Even Lady Palutena is happy for you. Trust me! It's rare for her to be happy for _**ANYBODY**_. This is a big day for you, and you know I'm going to be sticking with you through everything."

Pit's words were very encouraging to the dark angel. All of the troubles he had started to slowly drift away. Dark Pit stood up. "...Okay. I'm ready."

Pit wrapped his arm around Dark Pit's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm right by your side. I have to be anyways. I am the best man after all. I also have your ring. Now what kind of a best man would I be if I didn't show up for a twin's wedding? Let me tell you, I'd be a the worst-"

"Okay! I get it!" Dark Pit yelled in annoyance. "Geez. Even during my wedding you don't shut up."

"Heh. Sorry about that."

* * *

Everyone was now seated at the chapel. Dark Pit and Pit were already standing at the alter waiting for Lucina to arrive.

"Aren't we supposed to have some priest or something for these wedding?" Dark Pit asked Pit.

"We do. Mario is taking over the job for us." Pit pointed over the plumber who just added reading glasses to his tuxedo.

"Really? Does Mario have to do everything for us?"

"Well he is Super Mario. You can't stop him from doing whatever he wants no matter how you try."

The doors opened up. Everyone turned to the back at the chapel to see Lucina being escorted down the aisle with Robin. The pianist started playing Here Comes the Bride. Everyone was all on their feet taking pictures and awestruck at how beautiful she looked. Dark Pit looked at Lucina with his mouth a gape. He was completely left in silence. He couldn't keep his eyes off the Ylissean princess. When their eyes met momentarily, the dark angel felt his heart beat at a rapid pace. His cheeks started to blush. He was just unable to form any words. All he could do is admire the beauty of his fiancé as Lucina stood before him at the altar.

"D-Do I look...okay Dark Pit?" Lucina asked him with a smile.

Dark Pit was mumbling and stuttering over his words. Pit nudged Dark Pit's shoulder getting him to come back to his senses.

"Y-You look...beautiful Lucina." Dark Pit muttered.

Mario cleared his throat. "Family. Friends. Evil villains and Gods. We are gathered here today in Holy Matrimony, for the lovely couple before us. Lucina, Princess of Ylisse. Dark Pit, the dark angel from Skyworld. Now, best man and...best woman." Mario just glanced at Robin with his eyebrow raised. The tactician waved at the plumber. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes!" Pit and Robin said. The two gave Dark Pit and Lucina their rings. The bride and groom put their rings on each other's fingers and held each other's hands.

"Are there any words you two would like to share with each other?" Mario asked.

"I have a few." Dark Pit spoke up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Lucina...It's a little difficult for me to say. I always thought love was a pretty stupid feeling. When I first met you...I didn't think I'd fall for you the way I did. Lucina, every moment I've had with you has helped me open up a little more and made me happier. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, and I'm honored to be married to you. I vow to be the best husband I can be."

Lucina felt her heart throb at Dark Pit's words. He was someone who always kept his feeling secluded to himself, but seeing him convey his feeling like this and saying how much she's changed her was very special. "Dark Pit...that was beautiful. I vow to be a good wife to you as well."

"Lucina, do you take Dark Pit to be your husband?" Mario asked.

"I do."

"Dark Pit, do you take Lucina to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, if there's anyone that thinks-" Mario's sentence was cut off by Pit.

"There's no need to even ask that question. Chrom has accepted Dark Pit, and the writer didn't mention anyone else liking Dark Pit or Lucina. So can we just skip all of that and get to the kissing part already?" Pit asked. Again, the Smashers would wonder who the hell the author was since he loved mentioning him a lot.

"...Fine. I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dark Pit and Lucina pressed their lips together, now as husband and wife. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the newlywed couple. Flower girls started throwing flowers over the couple as they began to walk from the isle with Dark Pit carrying Lucina bridal styles Pit was happy to see his twin smile and be happy on such a grand occasion.

Robin walks up to Pit. "I can see you're very proud of him. He has grown up a lot since he's been in the mansion."

"Yeah...it doesn't seem too long ago when he was trying to kill and take my spot of being the true Pit. Now look at him...a married man...he's growing up so fast Robin." Pit sniffled.

"So is Lucina...It's hard to let your kids go...They're all grown up now." Robin hugged her boyfriend and the two started to cry in an exaggerated manner.

When Dark Pit and Lucina reached to the door, Lucina threw her bouquet of flowers over her head and behind her. All the girls piled up together and fought to try and grab it. Their dreams would be crushed by Palutena who warps to grab the bouquet of flowers. The girls were visibly upset with the Goddess of Light.

Palutena laughed. "Sorry ladies. Looks like I'll be the next one to get a wedding, and I think I already who'll be my husband." Palutena gave a teasing look to Ganondorf. The King of Darkness just folded his arms and tried not to pay attention to Palutena. He would rather have Link kill him again instead of give into the light…even if she did look radiant in her dress.

* * *

All of the Smashers and the people of Ylisse were now in the ballroom celebrating and party. Drinks and food were being served. Everyone was dancing to the band that was playing slow, romantic music. Everyone was happy and having such a good time…everyone except Corrin.

Corrin had returned back to the mansion after the wedding. Needless to say, he was still very upset. He was just sitting at a table by himself. Cloud didn't bother to check up on him knowing he'd still be throwing a tantrum even after everything was over, so the ex-SOLDIER spent his time with Kamui to teach him how to dance, since he doesn't know how.

Lilith approached Corrin at the table. "Corrin, where have you been? You missed the whole wedding, it was very beautiful. I was worried where you ran off to." Corrin didn't respond to his assistant. Lilith could sense that Corrin was still upset. "Corrin, you have to get over this. This is a very beautiful and special moment for Dark Pit and Lucina, and you choose to be ill towards them because they had relations before marriage. Not everyone is going to think the same as you. Everyone is different Corrin. There isn't a perfect world where everyone thinks like you. Also, sometimes having relations leads to falling in love and soon marriage. It's not a sin like you think. I know I shouldn't be lecturing you like this, but this something you have to hear."

Lilith got up from the table and left Corrin on his own. Lilith words did get through to Corrin. He was being highly disrespectful towards Dark Pit and very inconsiderate to listen to Cloud when he was trying to speak reason to him. Not only that, he was being unreasonable with Bayonetta. He sighed to himself. He wondered what his mother and siblings would think of him if they saw how childish he has been.

Corrin got up from the table and he was trying to leave. However, he didn't notice the banana peel that Diddy dropped in front of him after he was done eating and he slipped on it. Corrin fell on his back and groaned in pain. When he opened his eyes, his face turned red when he realizes that he was looking up under a woman's dress. It wasn't just any woman. It was Bayonetta.

Bayonetta looked down to her boyfriend under him. "Corrin darling~ Nice of you to drop by and see me." The Umbra Witch smirked.

"C-Cere! I-I..."

"I'm sorry for the argument we had. Now that this wedding is over, how about we get ready for our own wedding?" Bayonetta lifts up her dress to reveal the black lingerie she was wearing under it. "Or maybe we can just skip all the formalities and get straight to the fun part?"

Corrin started to shake and sweat. He quickly covered his eyes. "C-Cere! I-I have to buy you a ring first before we start!"

Bayonetta blushed a little. Corrin would go out and buy a ring for her before they get too serious. She still wasn't thinking about marriage, but at least she was happy to patch things up with Corrin.

Lucina is with Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, and Marth. The family was having a toast together to celebrate Lucina and Dark Pit being the newlyweds.

"Congratulations Lucina. You've indeed grown up. Now you're married. Time moves very quickly. I couldn't be any more proud of you my daughter." Chrom smiled.

"Thank you father." Lucina bowed.

"Does this mean that Dark Pit is now a prince?" Cynthia asked.

"It does dear. He'll be ruling along with Lucina when it's time to go back." Sumia answered.

"Speaking of Dark Pit, have you seen him grandfather? I haven't seen him after the wedding was done." Lucina asked Marth.

"I saw him up go up on the roof of the mansion."

 _"Hmm? I wonder if he's okay?"_ Lucina thought to herself. "I'll go speak to him." Lucina leaves the ballroom to head up to the roof.

* * *

Dark Pit was sitting by himself on the roof. All he's been doing is looking up at the moon and the stars drinking a root beer. There was a lot on his mind. He looked at the ring on his finger and he remembered what that old man told him back in Vegas.

 _"When you propose to the one you love, you're saying that you want to be with them for the rest of your life. Till death do you both apart. You two want to commit and devote yourself to each other to be loyal and love one another. When you get married, your commitment is now eternal. This is the one you chose to be with forever. Nobody else. It is a very big step in a relationship. Soon you may experience the same feeling."_

"Dark Pit?" Lucina called out.

Dark Pit lost his train of thought when he hears Lucina call out to him. He turned to her. "Oh...Lucina. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Is everything okay? You just disappeared after the wedding." Lucina took a seat next to Dark Pit.

"Yeah I'm fine...Just a lot to think about it. We're married now...I'm suddenly a prince. It's a lot to take in. What does the future have in stored for me?"

Lucina placed her hand on Dark Pit's hand. "I understand, but you know you're not alone on this don't you. You have me. We're married now, and we're going to get through everything together as a married couple. If you fall, I'm going to be there to pick you up. I'll protect you, as you would for me. We will face the future together, me and you."

"...You're right…no matter what happens…we will be together through everything till the end. Till death do us both apart. I love you Lucina, my wife."

"I love you too Dark Pit, my husband."

The two shared a passionate kiss under the moonlight together now as husband and wife.


End file.
